official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike County, Kentucky
Pike County is a county in Kentucky. The population of the county is 65,024. Major roads US Route 23 US Route 52 US Route 119 US Route 460 US Route 460 Business Kentucky Route 80 Kentucky Route 122 Kentucky Route 194 Kentucky Route 195 Kentucky Route 197 Kentucky Route 199 Kentucky Route 308 Kentucky Route 319 Kentucky Route 468 Kentucky Route 610 Kentucky Route 611 Kentucky Route 612 Kentucky Route 632 Kentucky Route 805 Kentucky Route 881 Kentucky Route 1056 Kentucky Route 1373 Kentucky Route 1384 Kentucky Route 1441 Kentucky Route 1499 Kentucky Route 3419 Geography Adjacent counties Buchanan County, Virginia (east) Martin County (north) Mingo County, West Virginia (northeast) Dickenson County, Virginia (south) Letcher County (southwest) Wise County, Virginia (south-southwest) Floyd County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 97.60% White (63,463) 1.70% Other (1,106) 0.70% Black or African American (455) 23.4% (15,215) of Pike County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Team Rocket was once quite active in Pike County, but those days are long gone. Now, it's Team Galactic that's a problem here. The county reported 11 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Coal Run Village - 1,706 Elkhorn City - 982 Pikeville - 6,903 CDPs Freeburn - 399 McCarr - 164 Phelps - 893 South Williamson - 602 Virgie - 279 Unincorporated communities Aflex Argo Arrow Ashcamp Beefhide Belcher Belfry Big Card Big Creek Big Shoal Biggs Burnwell Canada Dunleary Esco Fedscreek Fishtrap Fords Branch Garden Village Goody Greasy Creek Hamlack Hardy Hatfield Hellier Henry Clay Huddy Jonancy Kewanee Kimper Left Fork of Blackberry Lick Creek Little Dixie Little Floyd County Lookout Majestic Marrowbone McAndrews McVeigh Meathouse Meta Mossy Bottom Mouthcard Myra New Alma Coal Camp Pauley Paw Paw Penny Phyllis Pinsonfork Piso Raccoon Ransom Right Fork of Long Fork Right Fork of Meathouse Robinson Creek Rockhouse Sharondale Shelbiana Shelby Gap Railroad Station Sidney Steele Stone Stopover Toler Toonerville Turkey Creek Upper Dick Varney Wolfpit Yeager Ghost towns Allegheny Jonkan The Devils Bow Climate Fun facts * Pike is both Kentucky's easternmost county and the largest in the state by land area. * Pike County is the second-largest coal producing county as reported in 2013 next to Union County in the western part of the state. Adding that to the counties of Harlan County, Perry County, and Martin County, Eastern Kentucky produces nearly 3⁄4 of all coal produced in the entire state. Over 150 million tons are produced annually throughout the state. * Pike County would suffer as a result of the decline of the coal industry, but not as much as other counties did. Of the top eight coal-producing counties in eastern Kentucky, Pike is the only county that does not have a higher poverty rate than Appalachian Kentucky as a whole. * Pike County is one of the nation's leading natural gas producers. * From 1932 and all the way through the mid-2000s, Pike County was dominated by Democrats in most elections. However, it has now swung overwhelmingly Republican. * With regard to the sale of alcohol, it is classified as a moist county—a county in which alcohol sales are prohibited (a dry county), but containing a "wet" city, in this case two cities: Pikeville and Coal Run Village, where package alcohol sales are allowed. * Between 1860 and 1891 the Hatfield-McCoy feud raged in Pike and in bordering Mingo County, West Virginia. * South Williamson is home to the South Side Mall, and also has a Walmart Supercenter, Save-A-Lot, CVS and Tractor Supply Co., serving as Williamson's retail area. * Phelps hosted the Kentucky Excadrill Festival from 1958 to 1995, when it was moved to Salyersville. Category:Kentucky Counties